


as I grow into you

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: Edmund really wants the D but Peter? just? won't give it to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I sat down with the goal of writing a short smutty fic and ended up with 5k and upwards monsters. Seriously, Cee, get it together...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

It was novel, this crazy amount of want he felt. He'd known desire before, had in fact desired a fair share of men and consequently bedded them, too. But this was different.

Edmund's initial attraction had quickly formed into an all-consuming force of nature.

He didn't just want Peter. He  _ needed _ to have him.

Yet, Peter did not seem to pick up on that, at all.

Sure, they had agreed to take it slow, test the waters and let things evolve leisurely but safe.

Edmund didn't disagree with any of that, per se, but he knew one thing: sooner or later they'd fuck anyway. So why wait. Seriously.

Not a day went by now that he thought of Peter and didn't get off.

Three or four times on good days, on bad ones he didn't even bother leaving his bed.

He knew his brother's body, of course, had seen it many times. The bare skin and hard muscles of his chest and stomach, his strong thighs, they were all familiar sights in the sparring rink.

He'd seen glimpses of his arse and cock over the years but not enough to satisfy his fantasies.

Edmund just needed to know what they felt like under his hands, what he'd look like all desperate and ready for him.

He wanted to bring him to orgasm with his hands and mouth and hole, with every part of him really, collect the pearly-white fluid inside his body, keep all of Peter for himself.

For Aslan's sake, Edmund got turned on just by picturing Peter take a piss in the morning.

Therefore, although they had agreed on that slow pace, Ed had not been holding back with dropping hints and innuendos into their interactions.

  
  


On their first official date, they had had dinner at a tavern. Edmund, oh so slyly, crept his foot along Peter's ankle before moving upwards along his sculpted calves, which he could feel even through the layer of clothes, past his knee and up the inside of his thighs only to finally- be discreetly shoved away by a tersely smiling Peter.

Not into exhibitionism? All right, no problemo. Edmund had many other kinks in store he'd love to try.

The night ended without a good night kiss. Edmund shrugged it off. Mostly.

  
  


On their second date, a week later, Peter invited him for a ride. They took non-speaking horses, which made Edmund gleefully optimistic.

The ride was amiable. Peter seemed relaxed and dominated the talk. Edmund was mainly focused on the way Peter's thighs straddled the saddle and how the tight riding slacks accentuated his ass.

Then Peter laughed about something and Ed's gaze flickered up to his face. He noticed how the sun shone golden through Peter's hair, how his eyes crinkled and lips stretched in audible delight.

His arousal was getting unendurable. All he wanted was to make this beautiful man come.

"There's a little stream up ahead. I'm sure the horses could use a break," he suggested.

As soon as their mares were provided for, Peter made for the cooling shadow of an old chestnut. Before he could sit down, however, Edmund grabbed him by the collar and crowded him against its bark.

A surprised squawk escaped Peter and then Edmund's lips were close, so close.

Peter's hand on his chest stopped him.

"What's going on?" he asked, rather startled.

Edmund could literally feel their breaths mingling. He pushed forward the tiniest bit. Peter didn't budge.

"Edmund," he said, a bit reproachfully now.

"It was worth a try," he shrugged and got out of Peter's space. He needed to rearrange his crotch anyway.

Peter scrutinized him for a little longer but said nothing else.

By the time they'd returned home, Edmund was ready to burst. He'd spend all day with Peter and hadn't even touched him properly once. This whole dating business was going to drive him insane, he could already tell. He heaved the saddle back to its place, already looking as much forward as he didn't to retiring to his room alone and wanking off.

Peter stood in the door and Edmund froze. There was nothing he could say that Peter shouldn't be able to already guess. Eventually, Peter took a few steps forward, with the obvious intent of invading Edmund's personal space. He could have wept, scenarios of his knees on the dirty floor, worshipping his brother's cock, already flooded his mind.

Then Peter was directly in his face, the pupils of his sky blue eyes dilated. Edmund's cock twitched.

"About earlier...," Peter whispered, leaning in.

Edmund's eyes slid close.

For a beat nothing happened. Then he felt the gush of breath moving over his lips again. There was a kiss, all right. On the cheek, just so breaching the corner of his mouth.

When Edmund opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a rosy colour dusting his brother's nose and cheeks.

"I had a great time today," he said, still low. Then walked leisurely backwards, keeping his eyes on Edmund before actually leaving.

The door to the stables hadn't banged shut yet and Edmund already had his cock in his hand, stroking furiously.

No one, least of all his High King of a brother, had any right to look so adorable and alluring at the same time. It was killing Edmund. He came, too, in no time at all, shouting Peter's name despite the risk of any witnesses. What did he care, should they all know what the High King was doing to his little brother.

  
  


For their third date they went back to that tavern for dinner. Peter had actually made a reservation and so they were escorted to a more or less secluded corner. There was candlelight, a bouquet of roses. Overall, it was very romantic indeed.

Whatever though, Edmund had a plan. A plan that should leave no doubt in Peter's mind to where this evening was heading.

All right, that seemed a bit aggressive and wasn't the actual plan, anyway. Obviously, the third date was famous for fucking but Edmund would be ecstatic over a kiss at this point. If you'd throw in a hint of tongue, he'd be over the fucking moon.

Right, where was he?

Basically, the plan was overshooting the goal to something he knew had a slim possibility of actually happening anyway, i.e dick-action, and instead arriving at an imagined compromise, which was the actual goal, i.e. mouth-on-fucking-mouth-action. Oh fuck yeah.

He was steadily losing his mind, wasn't he? Don't answer that.

Edmund played the first fifteen minutes nice. Somewhat coy, even. He looked at Peter from under his lashes, put his head at an angle, smiled secretive and placed his hand close to the centre of the table, where Peter seconds later grasped it with his own and interlocked their fingers. They exchanged lovey-dovey glances and Edmund was hard pressed not to count this whole evening a success already, kissing be damned.

When the waiter arrived to deposit drinks and take orders, Peter snatched his hand hurriedly away.

That was fine with Edmund. Mostly.

It allowed him to get his head back on track, at least.

"Have you decided what you'd like?" asked the waiter, clearly trying not to have a meltdown at the prospect of serving two royals... and possibly mucking it up.

"I think, I'll go with the hare, thank you," said Peter, handing back the menu. "What about you, Ed?"

“I'll take the tossed salad with a side of sausages,” And oh, he had just waited for this moment. As soon as Peter's eyes snapped up, Edmund fixated him seductively. The waiter left with a little bow.

“I don't think I've ever seen you eat a salad voluntarily, much less ordering one.”

Edmund's pinky stroked over his bottom lip.

"Honestly, I merely want the meat," The finger slipped inside. "Hard, thick meat. The flavour should just burst on my tongue."

Peter grew delectably flushed. Time for the finishing move. Edmund seized up his foot. Foregoing the whole journey this time, it hovered unnoticed right above Peter's lap.

"May I have it?"

He descended. Peter bucked surprised, then jumped up.

"I'm sorry," he said flustered, unable to meet his eye. "But I don't feel so well all of a sudden. I'd better leave."

Perplexed, Edmund stared at him and indeed his brother wasted no time hurrying out of there.

"Pe- Pete!" Edmund spluttered after him but didn't follow. One of them had to get their bill. And a drink. He definitely needed a drink. What the hell?

  
  


Three days Peter avoided him like the plague. Sometimes, Edmund caught him throwing troubled stares at him during council meetings or similar gatherings.

Edmund had no idea what had gone wrong exactly but apparently the ball lay in his court.

  
  


_ I'm sorry. Let's try again. _

  
  


He paid a little faun boy a gold piece and three triple chocolate-chip cookies, from his private stash after a couple of truly mournful yearning glances, for dropping the letter off at the High King and returning with an answer.

  
  


_ I'm not sure. Maybe it's not a good idea. _

  
  


Edmund blanched. Yeah, okay, things hadn't quite gone as smoothly as he would have liked but actually calling the whole thing off?

It had taken them forever to even admit their feelings and then realizing that they really, really wanted to try with each other.

Hurriedly, he scraped a reply.

  
  


_ Come to the northern watch tower at 9 p.m. Please. _

  
  


_ Okay. _

  
  


Edmund heaved two more handfuls of cookies onto the faun boy until he could barely carry them at all and had to stack six of them in his mouth.

  
  


Punctually, at ten past nine Edmund heard someone come up the stairs.

Peter stopped for a moment in the doorway, undoubtedly taking in Edmund's efforts. The blanket strewn across the floor, candelabra strategically placed for maximum amount of romantic atmosphere, the cooled wine and assorted snacks.

"Hey," Edmund said hopeful.

"Hey," Peter said wary.

"Come, have a seat, please," Edmund gestured, refraining from touching Peter's back in guidance.

He had intimately analysed the steps that had led to escalation last time. Peter was obviously the romantic type, who wished to be wooed, wined and dined. Plus, the exact sort of ambience had to be attained before he'd be in any mood himself.

That was fair and no challenge for Edmund, the master  _ séducteur _ .

"Wine?" he offered, sitting close enough for touching, if Peter so wished.

"Thank you," he replied and took a quick sip.

Nerves, Edmund mused.

"How did the meeting with the beaver union go? Do take some of the cucumber sandwiches. I noticed you hadn't been at dinner, you must be starving."

Peter did take heartily as he plunged into the recounting of the day. Edmund listened and stared.

Peter's profile against the glittering stars actually made his heart ache. The moon did its best to cast him in the most flattering light, shining especially brightly on his brows, cheekbones, and the forbidden fruit that was his mouth.

Edmund couldn't help it, he grew erect.

  
  


Almost an hour later, they lay side by side gazing at star signs and telling each other which pointed where, about places they planned to visit soon, friends they wanted to see again. It had grown a bit chilly.

Under the extra blanket that Edmund had draped over them Peter's hand found his.

They turned and watched each other contently for a moment, their thumbs idly stroking the other's skin. Edmund's hard-on had not deflated a bit and was even now yearning for the man beside him. Mustering up courage, Edmund cautiously inched forward until the barest millimetres separated their lips. Peter closed the distance.

Edmund escaped the most pathetically pleased noise but it was just as well because he felt Peter disrupt their kiss with a smile.

Then he withdrew and Edmund kept his eyes closed, imprinting this moment so deep inside it could never be stolen or forgotten.

When he finally let the world back in he met Peter's fond gaze, just for a second, because then Peter's hand cupped his cheek and they were kissing again. Edmund got lost.

The sweet short press of soft lips on lips grew gradually longer and then actually deeper.

Granted, it was Edmund who initiated, who let his tongue swipe over Peter and then dove right in as he opened up but Peter kept reciprocating. Enthusiastically, even.

Edmund was out of his mind with giddy happiness. But then he moved his whole body on top of Peter's, instinctively driving his erection down to rub against his brother's belly. Peter slowed their kisses back down.

Edmund wasn't disappointed, though, he had gotten way more out of this date than he had expected. And although, Peter didn't seem ready for dick-action, yet, he at least was theoretically okay with it. Edmund had caught him earlier, before being covered by the blanket, staring at Edmund's erection. Edmund hadn't bothered to try and hide it, why should he, and Peter had blushed again, yet also smiled, hidden but unmistakeably pleased.

Together, they gathered everything back up, despite Edmund insisting it was his responsibility.

When they returned to the corridor containing both their bedrooms, Edmund crowded Peter against a wallrug for a sloppy, dirty good night kiss.

Back in his room he wanked furiously three times before more or less passing out.

  
  


The whole next week consisted of them snogging at every available opportunity. In one way Edmund was entirely in heaven, having Peter's hands and mouth on him send Edmund into such an otherworldly frenzy he had no words to actually describe it. On the flip side, he was in cold, cruel blueball hell.

For Edmund it took maybe looking at Peter's backside for longer than five seconds to get a stiffy, so actually sitting in his lap or even straddling his stomach brought him nearly to tears every time. He was so turned on. Also, he was reasonably sure Peter was erect, too. He'd brushed against it once or twice and yet, and yet! Peter would not let them throw caution to the wind and enter the wonderful world of mutual orgasms.

Edmund was getting to the end of his rope here and no breathing exercises from Aravis would help.

He needed Peter's cock. Simple and easy as that.

  
  


Then Peter invited him for dinner. Not just any old tavern dish, either. Oh no, he'd planned to cook himself. Edmund tried vainly not to get his hopes up but it was their fifth date and the last week had been so amazing already. Surely, Peter knew of the night's potential and wanted it, too.

  
  


The first part of the evening was a continuation of the same vibe they'd had all week. Edmund was overtly flirtatious and Peter reacted in kind. True, Edmund was still the one to mostly initiate physical contact but Peter was very receptive and very on board.

In fact, when Edmund hauled Peter in for another bout of kissing Peter got so lost in it, he only barely managed to save the sauce from burning.

The dinner was lovely, interspersed with sly grins and promising glances. Peter kept refilling their wine glasses, his own more often than Edmund's.

After they had finished eating and lingered over their beverages, Peter stopped making as much eye contact. Without hesitation Edmund kept the ball rolling.

He got up and carried their glasses to the settee room next door. There he placed them down on a couch table, moved on to the sofa itself and patted the space next to him. Instead of following the suggestion Peter climbed on Edmund's lap. His gaze was hooded and Edmund had to suppress a groan that threatened to spill even before their mouths finally connected.

And ah, there was the all too familiar sensation of his swelling dick.

Endless minutes they kissed and explored and Edmund was sure. Tonight was the night. Assertively, he brushed the palm of his hand against Peter's crotch and was met with the most wonderful hardness. Then there was a falter in Peter's movements. Albeit not knowing whether it was from pleasure or because Peter wanted to backtrack, Edmund pulled his hand away and shifted their position so he had Peter pushed into the cushions beneath them. Edmund rolled his hips into Peter's, earning himself a shocked moan.

All right, here we go.

"Want you inside me so bad," he murmured huskily.

Peter went rigid and in the next moment there was a hand pushing against Edmund's chest.

No! Nononononoooo...

"Maybe we should stop for tonight," Peter said without meeting his gaze.

To appease, Edmund pulled back a little.

"That was too much, Okay, I get it and we don't have to do this tonight but- "

"I have an early start tomorrow," said Peter, disentangling himself.

Edmund figured the message wouldn't get any clearer.

"Are you sure?" He tried, nonetheless. "We could still-"

"I told you I have things to do in the morning."

Infuriated, Edmund stared at him for a moment longer, then he swallowed his frustration and got up.

"Thanks for dinner," he said.

"Good night, Edmund," Peter said, quite coldly.

"Good night," he said, too and all but stormed out.

  
  


This time around Edmund was the one to keep his distance. Polite, curt distance. Peter remained civil and even friendly, seeming at most bewildered by Edmund's change of attitude and that was like, seriously? Seriously?!

Edmund was royally pissed off, as well as exceedingly sexually frustrated and Peter acted as if he had no clue why that was? Come on!

The worst part was, it made no sense. No, honestly, the whole 'dating' thing made no sense whatsoever.

  
  


Edmund had fancied his brother for a while already, but never thought to pursue it because what was the point? There had been rather warm, mostly fuzzy feelings and while they were certainly on the non-brotherly spectrum, it was nothing to have a fit about.

That's what Edmund had decided, anyway, before he realized.

Anyway, despite this uneventful epiphany of being in love with your own brother, Ed continued pretty much like always.

As in, being a diligent, just ruler and a sexual enthusiast to outright hedonist in private. He loved sex, he loved everything about it. Although, he never had a problem with trysts just for themselves, he'd also never had much of an emotional connection with his partners. In fact, he had never even imagined the possibility of animalistic fucking, as well as tender love-making all with one person, having someone care about his physical needs as much as emotional ones. Until Peter.

At first though, that was to say, he did not actually see him in a sexual way. With Peter it was all about wanting to be near and close to him, the fuzzy feelings that Edmund had formerly only ever experienced while touching someone else's dick.

But then that fateful night had happened.

  
  


The four monarchs had been invited guests to a midsummer night’s feast at King Lune's court. The whole evening, and indeed the sunny day leading up to it, had been full of romantic ésprit.

It was everywhere around them. Lune and his wife had been seen clasping hands all day. Susan had a flock of admirers around her at all times. Lucy had used the first opportunity to disappear, holding hands with the sweetly giggling Aravis and fiercely blushing Cor.

Peter had been the only one seemingly unaffected. A few ladies had tried throughout the day to win his favour but his brother kept himself mainly engaged in political talk with elders, whose romantic antics had long peaked and subsided.

Edmund caught Peter's eye a couple of times and was always getting a warm smile for it, that set all sorts of fluttery creatures loose in his belly.

Then Ser Gilgrave arrived.

  
  


Richard Gilgrave was a knight of many honours and glories, as well as a whooping twenty years older than Edmund. He'd also been the one to seduce and induct him into the pleasures of sex. Edmund was still rather fond of him in a detached, purely physical way.

They hadn't seen each other in quite a while, over two years, but as soon as their eyes met and Edmund saw the wolfish grin on Richard's face he knew exactly how his night was going to end. (With him on all fours, getting his asshole ruthlessly pounded. In case you were interested.)

Almost involuntarily, Edmund's gaze snapped back to Peter, as if his heart wanted a last shot of pain at the sight of the one person he could never have, before being numbed and discarded in favour of getting his brains fucked out.

Anyway, Peter was looking at Gilgrave himself, a most unfavourable, really, you could say murderous, expression on his face.

The rather embarrassing memory of Edmund on his knees getting chocked by dick while Peter unsuspectingly walked in was immediately on hand.

_ Right _ , he cringed inwardly. Best to keep those two apart.

  
  


Edmund did in fact spend the rest of the activities exchanging heated glances with Richard without actually getting near him. In turn, he did his best to ban Peter from his mind entirely, safe for the moment he and Gilgrave were just about to run into each other. At that horrifying prospect Edmund intervened quickly, loped his arm through Richard's and pulled him into a dark corner full of vines.

Adeptly, Richard used the momentum to crowd Edmund in, his body almost forming a cage.

"I've been wondering how long you little minx planned to keep me waiting," he said lustily.

Over a shoulder Edmund saw Peter passing by. He pulled Gilgrave into a dirty kiss, anything to shield him from being spotted by his brother.

Gilgrave moaned, slipping a thigh between Edmund's.

"You're a huntsman," Edmund replied eventually. "It's the chase that truly makes your blood boil, is it not?"

"You little- " Gilgrave started but Edmund already initiated the next kiss. A hand groped his ass lecherously. Edmund felt himself already getting lost again in this dance of primal urges.

Then the adamant clinking of a spoon against glass sounded. King Lune began his final speech for the night.

"I'm afraid this is where I must leave you."

"What could possibly be more important to you than this?" Richard prompted, stroking Edmund through his pants.

"Well, you know, the duties of the ruling class. There are some rituals and ceremonies that simply must be abided by and the commencement of the fireworks is just one of those I most definitely can not miss," he explained in an effected drawl.

"As if anyone would give a shit," Gilgrave scoffed, still amused. "But fine. Have it your way. I trust you know where to find me afterwards."

With a last swipe of his thumb over Edmund's bottom lip, no doubt imagining all sorts of devious things, he retreated.

Edmund took a moment to straighten himself out and tuck his cock behind his waistband before returning to the party.

He grabbed the first glass of wine coming his way and downed it in one. The fireworks shot off. Richard had been right, no one cared if Edmund was there or not, every single face was turned skyward. He slunk away.

  
  


Just as Edmund turned onto the correct corridor and began counting down doors, Peter came along from the opposite side.

There was no way to avoid it and before long they stood in front of each other.

"What uh- Why aren't you at the feast? Surely, you don't want to miss those glorious fireworks," said Edmund, rather uncomfortable.

"It felt a bit too crowded down there, no space to think," Peter explained vaguely. "What about you, Ed? Why aren't you at the feast?"

There was something almost dangerously predatory in his brother's voice. It made Edmund swallow.

"I'm meant to meet someone."

"Ser Gilgrave," Peter supplied with obvious disdain.

"Yes, we- "

Lightning-quick, Peter had shoved Edmund backwards and up against a wall. It happened so suddenly, Edmund had no mind to react, so his wide eyed gaze merely met Peter's dark one.

"Edmund, I- " he began, sounding right out tortured.

His eyes landed on Edmund's mouth. His hands that were still fisted into Ed's clothes were like branding irons.

Like in trance, his head moved forward. At the thought of their lips touching, Edmund trembled.

However, Peter came back to himself and his eyes slowly wandered upward until he held Edmund in another intense gaze.

"Don't go to him anymore," Peter said finally.

Then he let go of Edmund and walked away.

Edmund was too shocked for any immediate reaction. He only remembered the frantic beating of his heart and the painful hard-on between his legs.

  
  


Peter could have bestowed a kiss on him that would have turned his legs to jelly but instead he chose not to and for some reason that had just made it hotter?

Never before had Edmund seen a raw, unbridled desire like that, much less had it directed at him. It was like a bolt of electricity firing through every nerve of his. He was thrilled to the core.

Anyway, turned out Peter was a fucking animal. A feral beast that wanted Edmund. Knowing his brother, though, Peter wasn't only interested in fucking but probably just as much in waxing about Edmund's soulful eyes and beautiful hair or whatever lovey-dovey bullshit couples sighed to each other. It didn't matter they could figure that out as they went along.

Point was, Edmund could have it. He could have it all. The brain-melting ploughings and the heart-melting, sweet love crap. He'd apparently just had to ask for it. At least, he'd been pretty sure that that had been what Peter had been implying.

Therefore, he waited patiently for them to be released back into the privacy of their own home before pouncing.

  
  


"I was drunk, I had no right," Peter apologized, eyes avoiding him shamefacedly.

Edmund was a bit thrown, not gonna lie, but the perpetual guilt was nothing he hadn't anticipated, particularly since it's been his constant companion, as well. In fact, it used to weigh heavier on him before he had known that Peter was in the same boat. Now it had reduced to a dangerous but thrilling pool of dizzy heat in his head and heart. (And groin. Yeah okay, groin, too.)

Determinedly, Edmund moved into Peter's space, his hand lightly grasping the shirt right above his navel.

"Then let me give you that right."

He heard the shaky intake of breath.

"Edmund, I can't- we mustn't- "

"Tell me what you need," Edmund interrupted. "What does it take?"

Peter was quite for a long while. Unexpectedly, his cheeks turned pink.

"A rendezvous," he murmured, barely audible.

Edmund blinked.

"You want... to go on a date with me?" he asked, more surprised than anything.

Despite his face still burning and his inability to meet Edmund's eyes, Peter nodded.

"Well," said Edmund, turning it over in his head. He hadn't exactly pictured a kind of courtship between them, just you know, ruthless fucking interspersed with the occasional cuddle but, why not.

"That's fine by me. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Inconspicuously, Peter chanced a glance at him, surely watching out for any signs of mischief or insincerity.

Elated, Edmund beamed at him. It was too much for his flustered brother, he had to look away again. Still, Edmund definitely caught a smile sitting in the corner of his mouth.

  
  


Fast forward a couple of weeks.

When he had agreed to these dates, he had done it with the mindset of them being some overly elaborate foreplay but instead he was saddled with this. Which, don't get him wrong, he didn't loathe or anything. It was just difficult to see the point. It wasn't like they needed to get to know each other, they were brothers for crying out loud.

Although, incest kind of being a major thing, they had up to now elected to ignore it completely. Possible reason for reluctance, then? Ed couldn't even say.

So, what was up with these sissy, prissy dates when they never led anywhere? Where was this guy who pinned Edmund to a wall in the middle of a dark hallway and why was Peter holding that part of him back?

... Surely, he didn't think he was taking advantage of his little brother?

At that ludicrous thought, he snorted so violently, he caused a mouse to fall into the open gullet of a knight's armour she was busy cleaning.

  
  


Five more days they held out in this stalemate of non-talking and long-suffering glances.

Edmund had a lovely evening planned for himself. First, he took a relaxing bath and cleaned himself so thoroughly he felt as pure and innocent as a goddamn cherub. Then he ceremoniously poured a nice, big bowl full of lavender-scented oil and placed his favourite dildo next to it. Lastly, he tucked himself all snug and warm into bed and was now enjoying a steamy novel to get himself all hot and bothered.

That's when Peter, oh so rudely, decided to barge in.

"What is your problem?" he demanded, rather angry.

Edmund gave him an outraged look.

"What is my- What is yours!" He countered, book snapping shut.

"I've cooked dinner for us last time. It's your turn now."

Outrage turned into incredulity .

"You're having me on, right? You can't possibly be serious."

"At this stage one is supposed to invite their intended to their own home and nourish them," Peter argued, as if any of that made sense. "Which I did. Now you're supposed to return the gesture and extend an invitation to your house, it's common courtesy."

"What house? We're living in the same damn castle! What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's your turn!" He insisted.

"My turn for- this is ridiculous," said Edmund mostly to himself. "I have no clue what you're talking about, all right?"

Deflating in his nonsensical rage a bit, Peter's eyes glued themselves to the carpet.

"It's the rules for... for...," he trailed off, apparently to embarrassed to continue.

"Did you read some kind of dating manual or something?" Edmund guessed.

There was no response.

"Oh man," Edmund said. "Is that the reason why we went on all these stupid dates?"

Whoops, wrong thing to say, Peter's furious eyes had him back in focus.

"Why did you agree to go on them then, if you think they're so stupid."

"That's not- I mean... they weren't exactly conducive to getting laid, you know?" He said inelegantly and regretted it a second later when he saw Peter's expression.

"That's all this was for you?"

"No!" Edmund protested. "I mean, yeah, in a way but not-"

"I should leave," Peter said, so suddenly and decisive Edmund was stunned for a second. Then he jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut before Peter could flee.

"Of course, it's about sex," Ed explained. "But also about all the other stuff. Picnics and flowers and all that sappy shit. I'm just not good at... any of that. So for me I just figured we'd start with the sex and the other stuff would just follow."

Peter still looked determinedly at the door. However, the grim line about his mouth had definitely softened a little. Still, he didn't seem to want to say anything. Edmund put his fingers on Peter's waist, barely grazing the skin underneath.

"So, what do you say, we just skip me cooking dinner since that'd be bound to be a disaster anyway, and instead of showing you my very big and impressive castle, I'll show you my bed?"

The colour began to spread out over Peter's cheeks again but when he turned to Edmund his eyes were still stormy. He plucked Edmund's hand carelessly from his waist.

"It's nice that you can just sleep with anybody but I won't. It ought to be special."

Oh.

"You," The realization hit Edmund like a herd of centaurs. "You're a virgin."

Peter did not deign this with a reaction but his fierce blushing was answer enough.

"But you're twenty-six," Edmund stated somewhat confused.

"I wasn't aware," Peter snapped. "Thanks for telling me."

"This is honestly blowing my mind, right now."

"Well, that's great for you, now would you mind letting me leave?"

"No way," Edmund said, blocking the path more obstinately.

"Edmund," Peter said, annoyed.

"Peter," Edmund said, fondly.

They stood unmoving. Edmund was ridiculously enamoured.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

For another moment Peter searched Edmund's eyes. Then he made a decision, grabbed Edmund's face and kissed him forcefully.

Pleasantly surprised, Edmund hummed before pushing back and making them stumble back towards the bed.

Peter must have been caught by surprise because as his calves hit the frame, he actually toppled backwards onto it. But Edmund was right behind him, back on top and kissing him breathless before any amount of oxygen could reach Peter's brain.

"Can I touch you?" Edmund asked, already panting.

"Yes, yes, of course," Peter said.

Immediately, Edmund's mouth moved downwards and attached itself to Peter's neck, his hands took hold in Peter's, moving them up over their heads. The body had a dozen of erogenous zones and Edmund was determined to find every one of Peter's.

When Edmund sucked right under his jaw, Peter craned his neck, when he moved on to his Adam's apple, he felt Peter's hand squeeze his, but when Edmund reached the hollow of his throat he received an outright moan.

_That was number one_ , Edmund counted mentally.

His hands untangled themselves from Peter's and made their languid way down his outstretched arms, feeling his pulse point jump, the crook of his elbow, the ridge of his biceps. Everywhere Edmund left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Then he ended up against the tight shirt, which restricted him from touching the armpits. He swerved back over the shoulders.

"Edmund," Peter pleaded breathlessly before hauling his little brother back in for kisses.

Instead of going to the hem of Peter's shirt as he had originally planned, Edmund went back to the head, gliding his hands through the blond strands. How soft they were and smelled incredible, too. He tugged on them and Peter's mouth opened in a harsh breath. Edmund's mouth wandered over to his ear, kissing and nibbling at it. Peter's hands grasped hard into the shirt covering Edmund's back.

_The hair, that spot right behind his ear_ , he continued the catalogue.

"I want to see you," Ed murmured.

Peter nodded and helped him take the shirt off. Edmund didn't waste much time on looking, he was too hungry for exploration. He took one of Peter's pink nipples into his mouth and sucked it to hardness. Peter's fingers wound their way into his hair. It was at this point that Edmund stopped fearing Peter would want to stop. While his fingers travelled on, he turned his attention to the other sweet, little bud.

The stomach was taut, making the muscles firm and flex under him. With one finger he circled Peter's navel, then dipped it in. Peter laughed breathlessly so Edmund let his mouth and tongue follow. His hands reached the protruding hipbones and his thumbs rubbed circles into the tender skin. Peter's hips shifted and lightly lifted when Edmund mouthed at the light trail of blond hair leading into Peter's pants.

  
  


_Four, … Five,_

"Can I take this off, too?" He asked, pulling meaningfully at the waistband.

"Yes, take it all."

Edmund smiled, then unlaced the breeches with the help of his teeth. Peter opened his legs to better accommodate him. For his part, Edmund only managed to inch the pants down a short length before he couldn't control himself any more. He pressed his face to the patch of exposed pubic hair and inhaled deeply. Above him, he could feel Peter's chest expanding, too.

"You smell so... incredible," Edmund raved, feeling his mouth water already, but he needed to be patient, he had wanted this too much to rush now.

Regrettably, he therefore sat back on his haunches. He needed enough room to get Peter fully naked before him.

He took the pants and underpants off at the same time, marvelling at every new inch of skin. Peter was so hard, his dick pointed straight up to his belly.

"I want- " Peter began, his hand twitched towards his cock.

"Yeah, do it," Edmund encouraged. "Touch yourself, show me that, too."

While Peter gingerly cupped himself and dragged an open palm along his shaft, Edmund pulled up Peter's right foot and placed it against his chest.

His eyes didn't leave Peter's hand as he pleasured himself but nonetheless he gently stripped the sock off, first on his right, then his left foot.

Peter's eyes slipped shut.

"You're gonna come already?" Edmund asked, his mouth moving from the heel to Peter's ankle, along the scar on his calf, then the inside of his knee.

"Ngh," was all Peter commented.

Edmund smirked against the soft flesh of his thigh. Then he put a hand out over Peter's, effectively stilling it. Peter's dazed eyes met his.

"Won't you wait for me?" Edmund teased and only now Peter seemed to realize that, unlike himself, his little brother was still fully clothed.

"I don't know if I can," he said.

Edmund felt the hand under his move just the tiniest bit.

"It'll feel better if you delay it," Edmund argued and smiled at Peter's unhappy whine.

"What do you want, then?" he asked and would look just like a true Casanova if Edmund didn't know better. "That first date when you groped me with your foot, or the one after when you tried to kiss me, or any of those afterwards, what were you thinking of?"

"You inside me," Edmund confessed easily. "That's what I wanted every time."

The look Peter gave him was one of pure shock... or maybe it was even awe.

"But that's a lot, so it's fine, we don't have to right now."

"No, I-" Peter stammered. "You really want that?"

"More than anything."

Again, Peter gave him that look.

"But, I don't- I mean, I've never... with anyone..."

"Yeah," Edmund said, pulling his own shirt off. "You could have told me, you know."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's not, it doesn't matter."

Peter's body language was tense, getting a bit defensive. Edmund stood up momentarily to get rid of his pants.

"Can I ask why, though? I can't imagine it was for a lack of opportunities."

"No, that wasn't..." Peter eyes glued themselves to Edmund's freed erection. "That wasn't the problem. Gosh, come here," he ordered as soon as Edmund had discarded the socks, as well.

Edmund went down willingly, finding himself in Peter's arms. Their naked skin against each other was as much of a rush as their kisses still were.

Edmund attached himself to spot number one again, throat, while his dry palm gently rolled Peter's testicles.

"I've kissed people," Peter continued between gasps. "And they- all offered but it wasn't- I don't know, for some reason sex- sex always was a big deal for me. I thought it should mean- something, the first time."

Edmund substituted his hand with pressing his thigh between Peter's, eagerly, almost automatically his older brother began bearing down on it.

"So, that's why you had to put me through all this agony?" Edmund asked, moving to spot number three, right behind the ear.

"No, I-" Peter moaned hoarsely. "I knew. With you I knew I wanted it but- "

Edmund wanted to grope Peter's backside, too, so he pulled him on top. Peter went willingly enough but it also put him back in a position of control. He stilled his movements and cupped Edmund's cheek meaningfully.

"I wanted to do it with you but didn't know how. I wanted it so much to be good for you, to make you feel amazing but I was scared I'd disappoint you. And that you wouldn't want to try again."

Edmund needed to grab Peter's chin forcefully with one hand to make him keep the eye contact.

"I kind of hate you right now, Pete."

Thankfully, he took it in stride and smiled sweetly before defying Edmund's grip and slotting their mouths softly together.

  
  


For a while, they kept frotting. Their crotches sliding along each other like their tongues did. Except where one was rather dry the other was slick and dizzyingly hot.

Then he felt one of Peter's fingers sliding along his crack. Edmund moaned enthusiastically, making sure to press his ass against it. When the tip actually grazed his rim, he broke the kiss.

"Please," he begged. "I want it so much."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, sounding ruined. "Do you have-?"

"On the bedside table."

Since Edmund had had certain plans for the evening, (see dildo in butt), there was a bowl of his preferred oil neatly readied. Yup, next to the aforementioned dildo. Peter froze, a question mark clearly forming on his face.

“You can't expect a girl to wait around forever, you know,” Edmund said.

Peter snorted but took the bowl.

"How do you want me to... do it?"  
Obviously, he was still mortified by his inexperience but at least it didn't stop him. Edmund smiled.

"Here, let me tilt my leg up and put it over your shoulder."

Peter inched a bit closer.

"You'll be able to reach it better like this. Dip one of your fingers in the oil, you can do more, too, but definitely only start with one on me."

Peter did as he was told, trying and concentrating hard not to make a mess of the sheets.

"Then touch me, slowly, I like to tease myself for a while before-"

Edmund's voice broke off with a harsh intake of breath. Peter's finger had unexpectedly slipped inside.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, pulling it just as harshly away.

"No, that- that's not bad, you just came in with a bit too much pressure, take your time."

Peter swallowed but tried again. This time his finger was almost too gentle, a feather light touch that made Ed's toes curl in anticipation.

"Yeah, that's good, now try pushing it in again."

The tip slipped in easy but instead of doing anything Peter held completely still.

"You can keep moving," Edmund said. "In and out, try and go a bit deeper every time."

Diligently, Peter began. It was a rather mechanical rhythm but that did nothing to quench Edmund's arousal. This was the first. The first time Peter did any of that. And Edmund would be there for all of it.

Once Peter was past the second knuckle Edmund gasped.

"Good, now- now turn your hand around and curl your finger up."

"Like this?" Peter asked, prodding rather aimless and fruitlessly.

Edmund was about to give further instructions when the finger connected after all. A full body shudder overtook him.

"That, right there!" he groaned.

Peter kept rubbing the spot, marvelling at Edmund's reaction. A drop of precum formed on the slit of Edmund's dick.

"That's great, now try adding another finger and basically just repeat- Ah!"

Unexpectedly, Peter had leaned forward and taken Edmund's dick in his hot, hot mouth.

Overwhelmed, Edmund was at a loss for words. Then he felt the second finger making a foray. He smiled ridiculously pleased. Peter's always been a fast learner.

The rhythm of the fingers in him grew bolder and more erratic, Peter's focus had obviously shifted over to the new sensation, licking and sucking at the head of Ed's dick.

Experimentally, he tongued the slit and worked his way under the foreskin, sending Edmund's hands flying into his hair.

Even more surprising, Peter worked a third finger in on his own accord, continued the thrusting motion and then went right for the prostate. All the while sucking his first cock eagerly. Edmund keened.

"Oh fuck, Pete, stop, you gotta stop, you'll make me- !"

Edmund could already feel the tingling beginning in his toes when Peter decided to release him, after all. Looking at the rather smug face on his brother, Edmund took a few calming breaths.

"All right, hot stuff," he tried to sound superior. "Now get your dick nice and wet and get in me already."

In favour of retorting anything, Peter leaned forward for a small kiss.

"You make me ready," he commanded.

"You're seriously making me work for it until the last second, aren't you," Edmund complained but coated his hand in the oil, anyway.

It was a bit awkward to strain his wrist that way. When Edmund leaned forward to get to his brother's dick, his foot slipped down, as well.

Peter tilted his hips forward eagerly, showing his appreciation by nuzzling Edmund's cheek.

"You taste so good," he said. "Everywhere I touch you, you taste so good."

This time Edmund chose kissing over talking.

With a last pump he let go of Peter's cock and threw himself for a moment completely into making out. Then Peter broke it up.

Ruefully, he said, "I feel like I might die if we don't-"

"Yeah," Edmund agreed. "Yeah."

They exchanged one last wet kiss before Ed laid back down, adjusting his pelvis for best access.

"I'm gonna-" Peter announced lamely but the expression in his eyes betrayed his eagerness.

He lined up, pressing forward testingly. The head caught and slipped in, both of them groaned in relief. Then Peter let go of his shaft and placed that hand, too, next to Edmund's head.

Gingerly, he kept pushing in further then out again, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"You feel- Ed, this feels-"

"Yeah," said Edmund again.

"So good, it feels so good."

Peter's body was covered in a sheen of sweat, Edmund knew it wouldn't be long.

"You can go faster if you want," he panted.

Peter kept the slower pace for a couple more thrusts before gradually speeding up. Edmund's hands were on his nipples again, busy sucking marks into Peter's chest.

He still couldn't believe it, that it was him with Peter here. That Peter had chosen him for this, him and no one else. It was a power rush as much of a punch to the gut, in terms of rousing all these pesky fluttery creatures a millionfold. Edmund felt his emotions run so wildly inside him, curving and craving for Peter to hear them, he could almost imagine letting them slip outside. Saying those secret, big words that he didn't think he'd ever experience.

Edmund took a moment, to lay his head back and watch, really watch Peter exerting himself above and inside him. His golden brother with his eyes closed, feeling everything so deeply right now. It was right then and there that Edmund decided he'd never let him go.

"Ed, I-" Peter grunted above him.

"Yes, Pete, keep going, come on," he pushed.

But instead of racing to the finish line, Peter regulated the pace again, going slower but purposefully deeper.

"Come with me," he said, looking ardently at Edmund and stroking the hair behind his ear.

Edmund couldn't help the small laugh. High King Peter, the magnificent romantic.

"I don't know if I can," Edmund answered truthfully, albeit mocking his brother's earlier statement.

Peter looked at him and started angling his hips a little differently with every thrust. Eventually, he found it.

Edmund couldn't avoid the wide-eyed shudder. Peter smirked and hit it again.

"And if I do this?"

"Peter...," he whimpered helplessly.

Relentlessly, Peter picked the speed back up, keeping Edmund's face in concentrated focus. The method served its purpose and Ed was soon getting desperate for release. Still, it wouldn't be quite enough. The muscles in Peter's abdomen and arms quivered in exhaustion, he must be trying so hard to keep himself from coming.

"Touch me, Peter."

Not hesitating a second, Peter spat in his hand an engulfed Edmund's erection. His hands clawed himself into the sheets. Edmund's whole body strained upward, as if it was trying to melt itself together with Peter's. He squeezed around Peter's cock and opened his eyes, as to see the reaction it would cause. His brother breathed heavily through his nose and while his body was rutting into and claiming Edmund's, his eyes were completely focused on Edmund. As if he truly couldn't come if Edmund wasn't right there with him. It was too much.

"Pete, now- I'm-!"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Me too."

It wasn't exactly at the same time, Peter spurted his semen seconds before him. Still, good enough.

Peter remained unmoving for a moment, his eyes closed and body still poised. As if he had transcended to a new sphere of existence and wanted to stay there as long as possible.

Exhausted, Edmund cupped his cheek tenderly, trying to bring him back.

"Hey," he said. "Calm down, will you, it was just sex."

A slow, pleased smile spread over his features.

"'Just'," he mocked, opening an eye to squint at Edmund. "You cheeky, little-"

Edmund pulled him into a kiss full of bubbly laughter before he could finish.

Eventually, Peter pulled out of him and collapsed into a boneless mess on Edmund's left.

It was two seconds of peace, with Edmund already thinking of cleaning up, when Peter pulled their sweaty bodies close again. He was as happy and pleased as a puppy, that had found its way into the cookie jar.

"Want me to tell you one more thing?" Peter murmured mischievously against his lips.

"I don't know if I can take any more of these revelations today," Edmund sighed tiredly.

"I've wanted it, too," Peter said regardless. "To be inside you. Every day I wanted it ever since I caught you that day with Gilgrave."  
The hands on Edmund tightened possessively.

"You mean to tell me," Edmund said forebodingly. "That I could have had this for over two years now?"

Peter grinned into the next kiss. Edmund, stubbornly, did not kiss back.

"You're so gonna make it up to me, Pevensie."

 


End file.
